


The Discussion

by CM_NKOTBSB



Series: NKOTBSB Tour [1]
Category: Backstreet Boys, NKOTBSB Tour, New Kids On The Block
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Howie, First Time, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CM_NKOTBSB/pseuds/CM_NKOTBSB
Summary: Back to 2011, the NKOTBSB Tour. Howie and Danny want to discuss a couple of things, but instead they end up doing something…. Different...





	The Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these guys, nor make money out of this story, I'm just a fan who writes fanfictions about them.

2011

 

So the NKOTBSB Tour has already begun and Howie has decided to discuss some things with Danny.

 

''What do you want to talk about mate?'' Howie asked Danny. While Danny simply smiled.

 

''I just want to discuss something of the tour.'' Howie nodded

 

''Alright. What do you wanna talk about?'' Danny looked around, there were just to many people, to many producers.

 

''I think it would be better if we go and talk somewhere in private.'' Howie nodded in response.

 

Danny led Howie in an empty rehearsal room, locked the door and faced Howie.

 

''So what do you wanna talk-.'' Howie was cut short, because suddenly, Danny's lips were on his, kissing him as if his life depended on it. Howie returned the kiss and after a few minutes they broke eventually the kiss.

 

''I wanted to do this for so long.'' Danny said breathlessly. Howie smirked.

 

''I wanted to this too.'' Danny crushed his lips on Howie's again and continued kissing him deeply. It was a feeling that he could never describe, he wanted to kiss those lips to long now. They made out for what felt like an eternity, with their lips locked and their tongues rubbing against eachother. Both of them wished this feeling would never end, it felt just right in this moment. Soon Howie began rubbing his member against Danny's and they both let out a loud moan.

 

''You want me to help you with that?'' Howie grinned, pointing at Danny's erection, while Danny nodded. Howie unzipped Danny's pants and took Danny's hard dick in his hand and began to stroke it. Both men let out another moan.

 

''Fuck, Howie...'' Danny moaned, while he was being stroked by Howie.

 

Howie smirked, ''You like that baby, don't you?'', Danny nodded again and closed his eyes, thrusting more in Howie's fist.

 

''H-Howie… I-I'm close…'' Danny groaned out and Howie stroked Danny's dick faster and hader.

 

''Fuuuck…'' Danny finally found his realease and both men remained in silence for a couple of minutes. Danny notices Howie's erection hidden in his pants and smirks at it. He unzipped Howie's pants and started massaging Howie's dick, while Howie's lips escaped moans and his eyes were shut. Danny was still grinning.

 

''My turn… I guess.'' Danny knelt in front of Howie and licked the head of his dick.

 

''Oh god!'' Howie moaned. After a few licks, Danny started sucking on the head and then took Howie's entire lenght in his mouth. Danny alternated between licking, sucking and deepthroating.

 

''Holy shit Dan… You're so fucking good at this.'' Danny continued sucking on Howie's dick, that was hitting the back of his tight throat.

 

''Dan… Baby, please… Don't stop…'' And he didn't, Danny kept sucking on Howie's dick as if it was the only resource of life, deepthroating him more and more.

 

''Dan… I'm gonna cum… I'm gonna cum…'' Howie moaned and Danny didn't waste any time and sucked harder on his dick. It didn't take to long before Howie cummed moaning Danny's name and Danny swallowed every single drop of it.

 

''Danny…'' Howie whispered, still trying to catch breath.

 

''Yeah?'' Danny answered, just as breathless as Howie.

 

''I want you to fuck me… Right now.'' Danny smirked and turned his friend around.

 

''Gotta open you up at first.'' Danny said with still his smirk on. He inserted one finger at first. Howie moaned and begged for more, so he inserted a second finger. In the meantime Danny has found Howie's prostate and started hitting on it.

 

''Holy shit!'' Howie moaned.

 

''Dan, please… Please, fuck me already…'' Howie groaned out. Danny obeyed and quickly replaced his fingers with his dick, he was halfway all inside of Howie when his body tensed up.

 

''Come on baby, relax, or it'll hurt more.'' Howie relaxed and let Danny fill him completly up. Danny didn't move for a while, then he started to thrust slowly inside of Howie.

 

''Dan… Faster… Please…'' Danny started thrusting faster with moans that costantly escaped their lips. Danny was extremely surprised at how tight Howie really is, so he supposed that he was a virgin. And that idea of being Howie Dorough's first, turned him even more on.

 

''Harder Danny… Please, harder…'' Danny wasn't even sure if he was able to fuck him harder, but he reminded himself that he was currently pounding fucking Howie Dorough's ass! One of the hottest men alive! So he tried his best and tried to fuck him even harder than before. And surprisingly, it seems that he was succeeding. Both of them started moaning and groaning louder than before, calling eachothers names.

 

''Danny… Baby… I'm close.'' Howie moaned.

 

''I'm close too baby.'' Danny made sure to not slowing his thrusts and it didn't take to long before Howie came yelling Danny's name. Few moments later Danny came too. They said nothing for a long while, then Howie decided to speak up.

 

''Shit… That was… Wow…'' Howie said, still breathless. Danny nodded.

 

''Yeah… That was amazing.'' Danny agreed.

 

''And extremely hot!'' Howie added.

 

''Yeah. Damn… You were tight.'' Howie started blushing.

 

''First time?'' Danny smirked at Howie and Howie nodded.

 

''I think we should do this again, some time.'' Danny suggested.

 

''We should definetly do this again.'' Howie agreed. They waited a couple of minutes more in silence, before Danny opened the door to see if someone was there.

 

''Coast is clear.'' He said and then they joined the other members of their bands.

 

''Guys, where the fuck have you been all the time?'' Donnie asked them, slightly pissed off.

 

''Sorry D. We just wanted to… Discuss some things you know.'' Danny apologized to Donnie, then he winked at Howie and Howie smiled at him.

 

''Yeah alright. But now let's go. It's soundcheck time and the others were complaining 'cause you both disappeared without saying nothing.'' Donnie said leading them to the rest. Danny and Howie in the meantime just looked and exchanged a smile to eachother, looking forward on ''discuss some things'' again, sometime.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
